1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headgear holding apparatus for use with an embroidery sewing machine.
2. Related Art Statement
There is known a multiple-needle embroidery sewing machine which produces a colorful embroidery by using a plurality of color-different embroidery threads. The sewing machine has, at a free end of a sewing-head arm thereof, a needle-bar housing in which a plurality of needle bars (and sewing needles detachably secured thereto) are accommodated in an array and which is movable in the direction of the array of needle bars.
Generally, the embroidery sewing machine additionally includes an embroidery frame which holds a work sheet such as fabric or leather into which the sewing machine forms stitches; a driven or movable frame to which the embroidery frame is secured; and an X-Y drive device which drives or moves the movable frame in an X direction and in a Y direction independently of each other. The Y direction is parallel to, e.g., the direction of extension of the sewing-head arm of the sewing machine. While the embroidery frame is moved in the horizontal plane defined by the X and Y directions, the sewing machine forms stitches into the work sheet held by the embroidery frame.
For forming an embroidery into a front part of a headgear such as a cap or a hat, a headgear holding device is used with the embroidery sewing machine, in such a manner that the headgear holding device is operatively connected to an X-drive and a Y-drive mechanism of the X-Y drive device of the sewing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,844 discloses an example of the headgear holding device, which includes a base frame which can be guided in the Y direction; a rotatable frame which is supported by the base frame such that the rotatable frame is rotatable about an axis line parallel to the Y direction; and a headgear holder which holds a headgear into which the sewing machine forms stitches and which is detachably securable to the rotatable frame. This document additionally discloses another example of the headgear holding device, which includes a guide bar which is permanently fastened at one end thereof to the work table of the sewing machine; a rotatable frame which can be guided on the guide bar in the Y direction; a headgear holder which is detachably securable to the rotatable frame.
In the above-described first headgear holding device wherein the base frame is employed, the base frame is operatively connected to the Y-drive mechanism of the sewing machine, so that the base frame can be moved in the Y direction, while the rotatable frame (and headgear holder secured thereto) is operatively connected to the X-drive mechanism of the sewing machine via a motion converting mechanism, so that the rotatable member can be rotated about the axis line parallel to the Y direction.
In the first headgear holding device, a guiding device is additionally employed for guiding the base frame in the Y direction relative to the work table of the sewing machine. The guiding device includes a guide member extending in the Y direction; a support member supporting the guide member; and a plate member which can be guided by the guide member and which supports the base frame including a plurality of rollers.
In the first headgear holding device, a connecting device is further employed for connecting the base frame to the Y-drive mechanism of the sewing machine. The connecting device includes a Y-feed member which is fixed to the upper surface of the X-Y movable frame of the sewing machine. The base frame is operatively connected to the Y-feed member via various parts.
However, the conventional headgear holding devices suffer from various problems. For example, the guiding device has a complex construction needing many parts. Additionally it is very cumbersome and time-consuming to attach and remove the headgear holding device to and from the work table of the sewing machine.
Furthermore, it is not easy to connect and disconnect the base frame of the headgear holding device to and from the Y-drive mechanism of the sewing machine.